Leo Valdez
}} Leo Valdez - syn Hefajstosa i Esperanzy Valdez. Najlepszy przyjaciel Jasona Grace i Piper McLean. Zbudował statek "Argo II". W dzieciństwie opiekowała się nim Tia Callida, która była w rzeczywistości królową Olimpu - Herą. Jest jednym z Przepowiedni Siedmiorga. Umarł w ,,Krwi Olimpu", pokonując Gaję, lecz Festus podał mu Lekarstwo Lekarza i Leo został przywrócony do życia. Właśnie wtedy poleciał po Kalipso i uwolnił ją z Ogygii. Historia Leo urodził się w Houston w Teksasie, jako syn Hefajstosa i Esperanzy Valdez, właścicielki sklepu z narzędziami. Kiedy był małym chłopcem, opiekowała się nim niania - Tia Callida, która potem okazała się Herą. Miała dziwną tendencję do kładzenia go do kominka, namawiała go do zabawy z nożami i lubiła, gdy szturchał kijem węże. Kazała mu obierać papryczki j''alapenos'', żeby doświadczył bólu. Wszystko miało na celu zrobienie z chłopca "jej bohatera". Kiedy Tia opiekowała się nim po raz ostatni, miał pięć lat. Narysował wtedy latający statek z głową smoka. Gdy chciał się podpisać, obrazek wzleciał w niebo i zniknął. Leo był bliski płaczu, ale Tia nie zwracała na to uwagi i poprosiła go, by rozpalił ogień. Kiedy kilka chwil później, gdy nadeszła jego matka, zobaczyła małego Leo w dymiącym ognisku. Blok był spalony, kredki roztopione, a chłopiec powoli przepalał ogrodowy stół. Kiedy zmarła jego matka, miał osiem lat. Gdy po całym dniu pracy wyszli ze sklepu, Esperanza zauważyła, że zapomniała kluczyków do samochodu. Kazała synowi poczekać i wróciła do sklepu. Drzwi się zatrzasnęły. Leo zaczął się niepokoić. Wołał mamę, wystukał alfabetem Morse'a "Nic ci nie jest?", ale matka nie odpowiadała. Nagle pojawiła się Gaja. Powiedziała, że nie może go zniszczyć, ale może złamać mu serce. Gdy chłopak zrozumiał, że chce zrobić coś złego jego matce, przywołał ogień. Niechcący podpalił sklep i mamę w środku. Esperanza zmarła, a ciotka Leona - Rosa, zwróciła całą rodzinę przeciw niemu. Przez parę lat był umieszczany w rodzinach zastępczych, ale z każdej uciekał. W końcu został umieszczony w Szkole Dziczy, gdzie spotkał Jasona i Piper, a Annabeth i Butch zabrali ich do Obozu Herosów. Pod koniec "Krwi Olimpu" zabiera Kalipso z wyspy Ogygii. Charakter Leo ma niezwykłe poczucie humoru. Uwielbia żartować ze wszystkiego w każdej, nawet bardzo poważnej sytuacji. Często doprowadza tym resztę załogi do szału, ale jednak w duchu dziękują Leonowi, że w czarnych godzinach znajdzie się ktoś, kto choć trochę poprawi im nastrój. Leo przyznaje, że jego poczucie humoru jest przykrywką dla bólu, jaki musi znosić ("Humor was a good way to hide pain."). Syn Hefajstosa często czuje się zagubiony i samotny, ponieważ jako jedyny z siódemki półbogów nie ma dziewczyny i czasem wydaje się, że jest jak "piąte koło u wozu" (a nawet "siódme"). Często targają nim wątpliwości i niezbyt wierzy w siebie, chociaż w dowcipach mówi, że jest wspaniały. Są to jednak tylko wygłupy. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że Leo lubi żartować, pocieszając tym samego siebie. Szybko się zakochuje, podczas czterech części Olimpijskich Herosów zadurzył się w Chione (bogini śniegu), Echo, Hazel, Thalii , aż w końcu w nimfie Kalipso - tym razem z wzajemnością. Mimo to nie ma zbytniego szczęścia do dziewczyn. Wygląd Leo ma kędzierzawe, brązowe włosy, spiczaste uszy i wesołą, dziecinną twarz na której często pojawia się łobuzerski uśmiech. Według Jasona "Leo wyglądał jak elf z orszaku latynoskiego Świętego Mikołaja". Jest przeciętnej postury. Jego cechą charakterystyczną jest spojrzenie - gdy spojrzy się mu w oczy, można odnieść wrażenie, że przesadził z kofeiną. Jest to prawdopodobnie spowodowane przez ADHD. Zdolności thumb|Leo spada na Oggygię *'ADHD - '''jak wielu półbogów ma nadpobudliwość ruchową. *'Dysleksja - 'jego mózg jest zaprogramowany na starożytną grekę, a nie na angielski. *'Trzy języki - 'umie mówić po starogrecku, angielsku i hiszpańsku. Tego ostatniego nauczył się od mamy gdy był mały. * '''Alfabet Morse'a -' tego nauczyła go również mama * 'Umiejętności budownicze i techniczne '- jako syn Hefajstosa, ma wrodzone umiejętność techniczne i budowlane. Tworzy różne maszyny i wynalazki. Potrafi także wyczuć, z czego zrobione są jakieś przedmioty. Umie zbudować coś w 5 minut, czasem nawet nie myśląc o tym, że coś majstruje. * 'Kontrola ognia '- Leo potrafi kontrolować ogień i tworzyć ogniste kule. Na zawołanie potrafi się zapalić. Jednak zdarza mu się to także, kiedy czymś się podnieci. Jest całkowicie odporny na ogień, chociaż jego ubrania już nie. Potrafi sprawić, by stały się ognioodporne, jednak działa to tylko, kiedy jest skupiony. Ciekawostki * Jest specem od różnych psikusów i żartów - np. kremu do golenia w galaretce, czy sprawienia, że z megafonu trenera Hedge`a wydobywały się takie zdania, jak ,,Krowa mówi muuu ("Zagubiony heros"). * Zakochał się nieszczęśliwie w Chione, ale potem walczył z nią, by uwolnić Herę. *Obecnie jest jedynym dzieckiem Hefajstosa, które może władać ogniem. Ostatni heros posiadający tę umiejętność spowodował Wielki Pożar Londynu z 1666 roku. *Swoim uśmiechem potrafi wyprowadzić dorosłego człowieka z równowagi. *Może wyciągnąć ze swojego pasa składniki do przygotowania wegetariańskich tacos, a także miętówki. *Leo z łaciny znaczy lew. *Umie mówić po hiszpańsku. *Jest bardzo podobny do swojego pradziadka - Sammy'ego. Przez to właśnie Hazel go z nim pomyliła. *Podczas wizyty w przychodni Asklepiosa przeprogramował tablicę informacyjną tak, że napis pokazywał "Wszystkie panie kochają Leona". * Przeprogramował posąg Higiei i węża w przychodni boga medycyny na "tryb idioty". To samo robił z konsolą do gier na obozie, gdy znudziły mu się wszystkie podstawowe tryby. * Wystukiwał "kocham cię" w alfabecie Morse'a. Tak porozumiewał się ze swoją mamą. *Ma chorobę lokomocyjną, a także czasem mdli go gdy rozmawia z dziewczynami. *Podczas pobytu na Ogygii zakochał się w Kalipso i przysiągł na Styks, że do niej powróci. Ona także go pokochała, chociaż początkowo była dla niego niemiła i szorstka. Spełnił swoją obietnicę, ale wcześniej umarł, a następnie zażył lek, który przywrócił go do żywych. *Odnalazł i naprawił Kulę Archimedesa. *Bardzo łatwo się zakochuje. *Bardzo lubił Festusa, tak samo jak stolik o imieniu Buford (Buford zakochał się w maszynie). *Przez pewien czas bał się Annabeth. *W opowiadaniu w "Pamiętnikach półbogów" prawie doprowadził do zniszczenia obozu, ale opanował sytuację. *Chociaż na początku on i Frank nie przepadali za sobą, to później zaprzyjaźnili się. Leo zdobył dla niego zrobiony przez Kalipso specjalny, ognioodporny woreczek, w którym drewienko (od którego zależało życie Franka) było bezpieczne. *Jest Latynosem *W opowiadaniu "Leo Valdez i pościg za Bufordem" gdy menada Bebbete zapytała go, czy jest Dionizosem, potwierdził to. *Raz, gdy kuł miecz spaliło się całe jego ubranie, oprócz niebieskich bokserek. *Chione wysłała go na Ogygię, ponieważ bała się samozapłonu Leona, myślała też, że Kalipso nie pokocha Leona, więc nie wróci. * Był zły na Percy'ego, że zostawił Kalipso samą na Ogygii. * Jego ulubiony kolor to czerwony. * W ,,Pamiętnikach półbogów" Leo zamknął menady w specjalnej klatce, w której jego ojciec zamknął Aresa i Afrodytę, gdy przyłapał swoją żonę na zdradzie. * Twierdził, że włosy Kalipso ładnie pachniały - cynamonem. * Twierdzi, że najbardziej podniecająca jest dziewczyna, która nie dba o czystość rąk. * Miał niebieskie majtki. * Musiał umrzeć, aby pokonać Gaję, ale Festus za pomocą lekarstwa lekarza przywrócił go do życia. * Był jedynym herosem, który przybył na Ogygię dwa razy. * Jego przyjaciele i pozostali obozowicze myślą, że Leo nie żyje. * Według Nemezis Leo jest "siódmym kołem u wozu" - niepotrzebnym dodatkiem do Siódemki. * Obiecał sobie, że zapamięta twarz Echo, jednak już po chwili jej obraz zamazał mu się w pamięci. * Już jako małe dziecko był lepszy z matematyki niż większość dorosłych. * 6 razy uciekał z kolejnych rodzin zastępczych. * Specjalnie rozśmieszał i denerwował innych, żeby wyrobić sobie opinię błazna, dzięki czemu nie był pośmiewiskiem. Poza tym "humor był najlepszym sposobem, żeby ukryć ból". * Pod przykrywką irytującego idioty i klauna kryje się bardzo uczuciowa osoba, przepełniona cierpieniem, które za wszelką cenę chce to ukryć. * Nie znosi czuć się odrzucony, niestety często tak się czuje. * Leo jest drugim znanym dzieckiem Hefajstosa który zginął w wybuchu. * Jest jedynym chłopakiem na ''Argo II ''który nie był pretorem w 12 legionie. * Jest jedynym chłopakiem z Siódemki, który nie ma tatuażu z literami SPQR. * ''Valdez to nazwa miasta w USA. * Tylko on i Hazel z całej siódemki żyli dwa razy. * Jest jedyną postacią, która pojawiła się w pierwszej scenie Olimpijskich Herosów i w ostatniej. * Przez spiczaste uszy Jason nazwał jego ojca rzymską formą Vulcan, zamiast Hefajstos. Leo nie był z tego zadowolony, ponieważ nie przepadał za Star Trekiem, gdzie główny bohater Spock był Volkanianem. * Jest opisany jako "Latynowski elf świętego Mikołaja" (Zagubiony Heros) * W książce "Greccy herosi według Percy'ego Jacksona", Percy mówi : "Podobno ludzie w ich rodzinnym mieście, nadal nie mogą znieść brzmienia słowa Leo. Nigdy nie nazywają tak dzieci, a jeśli ktoś urodzi się pod znakiem lwa, uważają to za zły omen. Ja mam kumpla imieniem Leo. Spodoba mu się ta historia. Zapewne uda się do Pallenei będzie wszystkim się przedstawiał, żeby zobaczyć reakcje."(strona 235) W ten sposób dowiadujemy się, że Leo wrócił i utrzymuje kontakt z przyjaciółmi. * W Pamiętnikach Półbogów podawał się za Dionizosa. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Greccy herosi Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Obozowicze Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Grupowi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Załoga Argo II Kategoria:Dzieci Hefajstosa Kategoria:Postacie przywrócone do życia Kategoria:Postacie z "Krew Olimpu" Kategoria:Postacie z "Dom Hadesa" Kategoria:Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Kategoria:Postacie z "Syn Neptuna" Kategoria:Postacie z "Zagubiony Heros" Kategoria:Domki Kategoria:Ciemnowłosi Kategoria:Postacie z "Ukryta Wyrocznia" Kategoria:W związku